Parte De Mi Alma
by PixieDust1228
Summary: Tras un nuevo ataque Kagome no vuelve a ser la misma, grande es la sorpresa de InuYasha cuando se da cuenta de que ha perdido la memoria. Ahora que aceptó sus sentimientos hacia ella debe volver a conquistarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Parte De Mi Alma **

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. **_

**Capítulo I **

El sol que se asomaba a través de las lejanas colinas de oriente iluminaba el hermoso valle por donde los recolectores de la perla de las cuatro almas caminaban. Hasta hacia unos momentos habían tenido un encuentro muy cercano con un demonio de varias cabezas que les había costado mucho trabajo el eliminar.

_Y a fin de cuentas no había ningún fragmento, no entiendo qué demonios te pasa Kagome, nos has venido guiando desde hace tres días con el mismo cuento de que cada demonio que vemos tiene uno- _La joven sacerdotisa con ropas extrañas para la época permaneció en silencio.

InuYasha tenía razón. Había estado sintiendo la presencia de los fragmentos de Shikon pero cuando llegaban al lugar no había nada. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si sus poderes espirituales se estaban debilitando.

_No deberías tratar así a la señorita Kagome, InuYasha. Sabemos que está usted haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y se lo agradecemos mucho- _El monje Miroku de una u otra forma había estado consolando a Kagome cada vez que algo así ocurría.

_Por su culpa estamos perdiendo el tiempo_- Susurró el hanyo molesto. Kagome seguía sin pronunciar una palabra.

Sango por su parte se hallaba distante. Su reciente encuentro con su hermano menor Kohaku la había dejado en una especia de trance, Naraku lo estaba volviendo más un muerto viviente sin sentimientos con cada día que pasaba.

Aunque habían pasado algunos días el recuerdo de la imagen de su hermano no se borraba de su mente, en compañía de Kagura y Kanna, el parecía uno más de las extensiones de Naraku.

**Flash Back **

_¡Abajo!_- El sonido del grito proveniente de Kagome alertó a toda clase de vida existente en la zona boscosa donde se encontraban.

_InuYasha ¿cuándo crecerás?- _El pequeño Shippo movía la cabeza repetidamente hacia los lados mostrándose molesto por el comportamiento del medio demonio. La cara y cuerpo de InuYasha se hallaban estrellados contra la tierra, pero aun así se podía notar su creciente enojo.

_Maldita seas Kagome- _Gruño entre dientes. Ambos jóvenes habían estado peleando con respecto a la comida proveniente de la época contemporánea de Japón que por cierto había sido preparada por la chica.

_Si dejas de cuestionar la forma de cocinar de la señorita InuYasha, no te volverá a pasar eso- _Dijo Miroku mientras disfrutaba de un poco de sushi moderno.

_Es su culpa por obligarme a comer esto- _El medio demonio tardó más en decir aquello que en lo que la sacerdotisa volvía a repetir el conjuro.

La brisa sopló de manera poco común alertando a todos los presentes. Sango cogió su hiraikotsu y se puso a la defensiva antes que los demás. InuYasha olfateó en varias direcciones sin éxito.

_Hay una presencia cerca- _Dijo Miroku con una voz muy seria. El viento volvió a soplar de forma alarmante. Antes de que pudiesen evitarlo, una ola de cuchillas se aproximó hasta ellos rasgando parte de sus ropas. InuYasha protegió a Kagome ocultándole bajo su túnica de ratas de fuego.

_Están más despistados que de costumbre, muy mal chicos- _Comentó una voz muy familiar.

_Kagura- _Gruñó InuYasha mientras desenvainaba a Tessaiga.

Un grito llamó la atención de todos. Kanna había aparecido junto a Kagome que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Había algo diferente en la pequeña niña demoniaca, su espejo estaba roto y sus ojos parecían lagunas sin fondo, más de lo normal.

_¡Kagome!- _Gritó InuYasha mientras corría hacia ella atacando a la niña sin alma.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara volvieron sus rostros preocupados.

_Ustedes dos, monje y exterminadora, pelean conmigo- _De un momento a otro fueron atacados por varias cuchillas. Miroku, con clara intención de abrir su agujero negro, se vio interrumpido por los insectos venenosos de Naraku que comenzaron a volar alrededor de Kagura protegiéndola.

Sango ignoró la presencia de los insectos y lanzó su boomerang gigante. InuYasha por su parte lanzaba ataques al aire pues Kanna era bastante difícil de detectar, Kagome seguía inconsciente. 

Los ataques sin efecto de cada uno de los bandos continuaron hasta después de varios minutos.

Un sonido bastante parecido a un objeto atravesando la piel humana llamó la atención del resto, Kohaku había aparecido con su arma característica. Pero al notar que en la punta de esta había sangre, volvieron sus rostros hacia Sango quien yacía tirada en el piso.

Miroku corrió en su auxilio mientras InuYasha se abalanzaba sobre Kohaku para quitarle el arma sin éxito pues el chico se había vuelto mucho más rápido.

_¡Kohaku ven aquí maldito engendro!- _InuYasha lo perseguía por entre los árboles, Sango alzó la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con el desagradable espectáculo. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Su hermano la había intentado asesinar de nuevo.

De un momento a otro Kanna apareció a lado derecho de Kagura, después de que ambas se dirigieran una mirada de complicidad desaparecieron.

Kohaku a su vez lo hizo también dejando a un enfurecido InuYasha gritándole maldiciones.

_Maldita sea, Sango ¿estás bien?- _Miroku ayudó a Sango a levantarse mientras esta asentía. InuYasha regresó donde Kagome. Pasó sus dedos por entre su cabello azabache, suspiró resignado a la vez que se acercaba a su pecho para rectificar si estaba con vida.

_Llevémosla a la aldea- _La tomó en brazos y a paso lento todos regresaron con la anciana Kaede.

**Fin Flash Back **

Desde ese día Kagome había perdido parcialmente su capacidad para detectar los fragmentos. Aún se preguntaban si Kanna había hecho algo con ella. Siguieron caminando durante unas horas más hasta que Shippo se quejó de tener hambre, poco después los ruidosos estómagos de todos confirmaron el hecho.

_¿Podemos comer ya?-_ Preguntó impaciente el pequeño. Kagome asintió mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de su gran mochila amarilla.

_Si seguimos a este paso jamás encontraremos a Naraku- _Gruño InuYasha mientras daba grandes mordidas a su comida.

_Y si tú sigues hablando tendremos que continuar la búsqueda sin ti- _Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que decía Sango en todo el día.

Kagome se había apartado del grupo para comer sola. La sombra del árbol donde se hallaba recargada cubría las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_Eres un tonto InuYasha, un tonto- _Susurraba con la voz entrecortada.

Su mirada se dirigió al lago que había frente al árbol. Por un instante observó su reflejo detenidamente ¿cómo había podido enamorarse así del chico que la trataba de esa forma? Estaba segura de que jamás lo entendería, aunque no lo quisiera, aquello era un hecho irreversible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sobresalto causado al sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado. Volvió su rostro topándose con un par de orbes dorados.

_Si vienes a reclamarme de mi falta de capacidad para detectar fragmentos ya has hecho mucho con…- _Pero fue interrumpida por el mismo medio demonio en cuanto este tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acercó sus labios a sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que ahí habían.

_No vengo a reclamarte nada tonta- _Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y la acercó con cuidado hasta su pecho para poder apretarla contra él en un abrazo.

Kagome dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho del hanyo, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tardaría en dejar escapar las lágrimas nuevamente.

_Yo lo siento, de acuerdo- _La joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo que acababa de decir el hanyo, jamás lo había escuchado disculparse por nada ¿cómo era posible que ahora lo hiciera?- _Siento el haberte gritado como lo hice. _

_InuYasha, tienes razón, hasta ahora he sido una inútil en cuanto a los fragmentos- _Sintió como las garras del medio demonio la apretaban más contra aquel pecho que tantas veces había tenido la dicha de curar.

_No eres una inútil Kagome y lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario para que lo creas- _El tono de voz usado por el hanyo mezclaba ternura y preocupación. Pronto, la sacerdotisa comenzó a sentirse mareada- _Además no es tu culpa, no quise hablarte como lo hice, perdóname._

Kagome asintió levemente con la cabeza, los mareos aumentaban cada vez más.

_Y yo también quisiera decirte… bueno yo no he sabido como pero- _El medio demonio dirigió su mirada hacia la chica cuyos ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse- _Kagome ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?_

_InuYasha, me duele- _La respiración de la joven cada vez se volvía más pesada. Lo único que sus ojos casi cerrados podían contemplar era la silueta del rostro preocupado del medio demonio, pronto sintió un abismo bajo ella. Todo se volvió negro.

_¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!- _InuYasha agitó el cuerpo inerte de la miko, sin respuesta. Miroku se aproximó preocupado.

_¡¿Qué sucede?- _Dijo observando la escena.

_¡Kagome no reacciona!- _Gruño el hanyo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su compañera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II **

_¿Cómo sigue?- _InuYasha volvió su rostro para encontrarse con el de la exterminadora, que estaba igual de preocupada.

_Nada aún- _Habían pasado dos días desde que Kagome había perdido la conciencia. Seguía viva, sin embargo, parecía muerta. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sus labios habían perdido aquel color rosado que los caracterizaba.

InuYasha no se había separado de ella un solo momento. Pasaba gran parte del tiempo acariciando sus cabellos y su rostro de forma suave con la esperanza de que despertase. Tanto el día como la noche eran más largos de lo común. Sango y Shippo lo apoyaban cuidando de Kagome, Miroku por su parte recorría los alrededores buscando una posible explicación a lo que le sucedía.

_Estaré afuera si me necesitas- _Sango salió de la cabaña que Kaede les había proporcionado.

InuYasha asintió aunque no estaba seguro si Sango lo había visto.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué no fui más cuidadoso contigo?- _El hanyo se reprendía constantemente, el hecho de tener a Kagome inconsciente a su lado era suficiente como para volverlo loco a cada segundo.

La noche había llegado antes de lo esperado para los aldeanos, cuyo día hubo pasado mientras trabajaban duramente en el campo. InuYasha continuaba sin mover un musculo que no fuera uno de sus dedos que paseaban amorosamente por el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

Las preguntas rondaban por su cabeza como un torbellino ¿Y si no volvía a despertar? Era lo que más temía. Estaba seguro de que no moriría tan fácil, ella no era débil y eso de una u otra forma lo tranquilizaba.

El sonido de la madera al ser penetrada lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, inconscientemente había arañado el suelo con sus garras. El crepitar de la fogata poco a poco comenzaba a perder su fuerza. InuYasha suspiró.

Un leve apretón en su mano le hizo reaccionar momentáneamente. Kagome comenzó a hacer presión en sus ojos queriendo abrirlos, sus leves gemidos con dolor demostraban su condición.

_¡Kagome!_- Gritó InuYasha mientras se acercaba más a ella. Tomó con delicadeza la cabeza de la chica para posarla en su regazo.

_Kagome ¿estas bien? Tranquila yo estoy aquí- _El agarre que la chica tenía con la mano de InuYasha comenzaba a disminuir. El chico la miraba atento, esperando alguna otra señal, podía sentir el sudor correr por su rostro.

''_Por favor despierta'' _Repetía el hanyo en sus pensamientos. La respiración de Kagome se volvía más constante lo que daba signos de que se estaba recuperando.

InuYasha no podía hablar, hubiese deseado gritarle a Sango para que regresara inmediatamente a la cabaña pero algo se lo impedía. No estaba seguro si aquello era emoción o miedo.

Kagome comenzó a abrir sus ojos despacio. Por primera vez InuYasha pudo ver su reflejo en aquellos orbes chocolate que tanto amaba, no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se esbozara sobre su rostro. Cambió de posición mientras acomodaba a la chica que aún con los ojos abiertos parecía que no estaba consiente del todo, pronto ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente aunque Kagome parecía ausente.

_Kagome, gracias a todos los cielos que estas bien- _Articuló a duras penas el hanyo mientras estrujaba a la joven entre sus brazos, las manos de la sacerdotisa buscaban desesperadas el tacto con las de InuYasha, y él al notarlo las tomó cuidadosamente.

Pasaron un momento abrazados hasta que un leve movimiento de Kagome hizo que InuYasha se separara de ella.

_Kagome ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?- _Preguntó InuYasha preocupado, pero la mirada de la chica no estaba dirigida precisamente a él si no que vagaba desesperada por toda la habitación, InuYasha comprendió que se hallaba angustiada.

_¿Kagome?- _Volvió a preguntar llamando la atención de la joven que lo miró detenidamente unos instantes para luego echarse hacia atrás con un movimiento brusco.

_¡¿Quién eres tú?- _Preguntó Kagome con el labio inferior tembloroso, lágrimas comenzaban a fluir desde sus ojos que claramente se veían desesperados. InuYasha permaneció en su sitio inmóvil ¿Acaso había oído aquello bien? Intentó acercarse a la chica pero se detuvo ya que esta volvió a hacerse hacia atrás asustada.

_¿Dónde estoy?- _Susurró Kagome mientras se acurrucaba en una esquina más temblorosa y nerviosa que nunca. InuYasha se dejó caer abatido ¿Kagome había … perdido la memoria?


End file.
